Warthog-Atlas Titan
Inspired by the A-10 Thunderbolt which shares the namesake of this Titan. The Warthog is an all range Titan armed and outfitted similarly to its distant cousin the Monarch. Here are its specifications. Warthog-Atlas class Titan Main Weapon: XO-32 Chaingun: A variant of the widely used XO-16, the XO-32 has a slower fire rate than its predecessor, but boasts greatly improved accuracy and a larger base ammo capacity. 50 round clip. 5 second reload time. Ordnance: Jericho Cannon: A shoulder mounted sustainable weapon which fires fast traveling projectiles that can hit targets at almost any range. Can fire repeatedly for up to 8 seconds and has a cooldown of ten seconds when not in use. Tactical: Condor Thrusters: Similar to Northstar's VTOL Hover, this ability allows Warthog to hover, strafe and even freely maneuver while it is active for up to 6 consecutive seconds. Cooldown time is equal to the number of seconds it is used for. Defensive: Kinetic Dampener: Similar in many respects to the tried and true Vortex Shield, with one important caveat, this ability cannot return fire when you deactivate the ability. Instead, damage that would have been dealt by enemy ordnance is absorbed and turned into a Shield for Warthog equal to the amount of damage blocked. Maximum duration of 5 seconds with a 12 second cooldown time. Core: Arms Core: A Core that gives the Pilot of Warthog the choice between two upgrades in the field per upgrade level. Unlike Monarch's Upgrade Core, you cannot choose what upgrades you want outside of combat in the menus. You must adapt your playstyle and preferences in combat, but knowing what choices are available to you at the different levels helps you tailor Warthog to your current battlefield predicament. Arms Core Level 1, Choice 1: Flak Ammo: Replaces the Jericho Cannon's standard shots with Flak Ammo which is more effective at close range, but deals lest damage out to longer ranges. Arms Core Level 1, Choice 2: Pigs Can Fly: Condor Thrusters can remain active 3 seconds longer. Arms Core Level 2, Choice 1: Kinetic Armor Repair: Kinetic Dampener heals Warthog for 10% of the damage absorbed. Arms Core Level 2, Choice 2: Enhanced Loading Mechanism: The XO-32 reloads 2 seconds faster. Arms Core Level 3, Choice 3: Self-Charging Core: Arms Core charged itself for 1% every five seconds. Arms Core Level 3, Choice 3: Synergistic Operating System: Activating an ability will take one second off of the other abilities on cooldown by 1 second. Activating Arms Core after he has maxed out his upgrades will get his abilities off of cooldown and allow unlimited use of them for up to 6 seconds without them going onto coolodwn. Warthog Kits: Kit 1: Strafing Run: The XO-32 deals more damage while Condor Thrusters is active. +25% more damage. Kit 2: Heavy Ammo Drum: Increases the XO-32's ammo capacity by 30 rounds. Kit 3: Twin Jericho: The Jericho Cannon gets an additional barrel to it which increases the rate of fire by 30% without reducing its max duration. Kit 4: Extra Munitions: Arms Core can be activated a 4th time, except the upgrade is chosen at random from the kits Warthog has available. Kit 5: Hard Shields: Increase the amount of Shield generated from Kinetic Dampener by 60%. Executions: Target Saturation: Warthog fires his main weapon and the Jericho Cannon at an enemy Titan's limbs until they are destroyed and ends with a Titan punch to the cockpit, killing the Pilot. Aerial Smash: Warthog lifts the enemy Titan into the air, causing the enemy Pilot to fall out. The enemy Pilot is then killed by Warthog's Pilot and concludes with Warthog smashing the enemy Titan into the ground and crushing it with a foot stomp.